


Unseen

by Deos



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dragon sex, M/M, Voyeurism, get it cockRING, it's quarantine hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deos/pseuds/Deos
Summary: Trainee learns Ring's dirty little secret.
Relationships: Dragaux/Ring (Ring Fit Adventure)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> Literally no one:
> 
> Me: Howabout some Ring Fit Adventure smut? 
> 
> Yet another thing that's been sitting mostly-finished in my Google Docs for months, finally complete!   
> Thankss to my beta [Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimObai/pseuds/KimObai) for reading this weird little thing! 
> 
> Also, I haven't finished Ring Fit Adventure so I'm extrapolating a little here!

"Give in, Dragaux! You'll never be able to win against us!"

Panting and sweating, Trainee tried to hold Ring level in front of him as his friend chastised the fallen dragon, but it was difficult. His whole body was shaking with exhaustion. Despite borrowing Ring's power, he was still only human; some of these attacks really took a toll.

Dragaux seemed hardly in better shape. He was down on his hands and knees, heaving huge breaths. At Ring's words, his head snapped up. "Shut up, Ring. I don't need another lecture from you."

At Dragaux's glare, Trainee felt Ring straining against his hands. Supernatural energy flowed through the metal, tugging him forward so forcefully that he almost stumbled. 

"Well, evidently you do need to hear it, because you won't stop trying to take over these lands. Stand down, and leave the people alone!"

In the twilight gloom, Ring glowed like molten gold. He blazed with righteous fury, and Trainee felt that energy flowing into him, refreshing as a cool breeze. He stood taller. They had just beaten Dragaux; he had confidence that this time Ring would be able to stop him for good.

Dragaux watched them with dark eyes, his huge, black form gleaming with sweat in the semidarkness. 

"If these people weren't so soft n' weak-willed, they wouldn't have a problem with my influence, now would they?" he countered. "I'm just helpin' em' see what they _really_ want."

"That isn't up to you to decide!" Ring jerked Trainee forward again, directly in the shadow of one of Dragaux's bull-like horns. "And I'm going to keep stopping you until you quit once and for all!"

Dragaux chuckled, an eerie, grating sound. "Mister high n' mighty. Who died and made you king? You ever consider that they _want_ this?"

He got to his feet slowly, claws scraping the stone like knives. At full height he towered over them, and Trainee felt a thrill of anxiety skitter down his spine. _Close._ They were too close.

"People change all the time, Ring," Dragaux hissed, and Trainee could actually _smell_ his breath, a damp, almost mossy scent like wheatgrass and fog. "'Cept you. Still stickin' your nose where it don't belong, tryin' to make everyone play by your rules."

Trainee glanced down at Ring, discomfited. The look in Dragaux's eyes was sharp and knowing, and he had the uncomfortable feeling that something bad was coming. It made him want to squeeze Ring, to throw up an ab-guard in defense – but still, Dragaux did nothing but speak.

"You think that just cuz you got a new partner you can look down on me? Like sealing me away erased everything you've done?" Dragaux's wings flared, churning the mist before folding back. "That's rich."

"Dragaux-" Ring started warningly, but Dragaux lashed the ground with his tail, silencing him.

"Don't act like you ain't done things you're not proud of, Ring," Dragaux growled. "You ain't any better n' me."

Trainee looked at Ring, then back at Dragaux. The way he talked was clearly insinuating _something._ Was this just another one of the dragon's tricks? A trap?

Ring was ominously silent.

"I take it your little friend doesn't know," Dragaux said, pointing one huge claw right at Trainee. 

Trainee looked at Ring, confused. The metal under his hands was unusually warm, Ring's blue eyes wide and horrified. 

"Thought so." Dragaux smirked. "And you don't want him to find out, do you?"

"Ring, what's this all about-" Trainee started, but Ring interrupted.

"No! No- don't bring him into this, Dragaux!" he yelled, vibrating violently beneath Trainee's hands. The supernatural energy within him, normally swirling sedately, raced and pulsed like the liquid surface of the sun.

Dragaux crossed his arms, grinning a wide, snaggle-toothed smile. "Then you know what you gotta do."

In his hands, Ring suddenly stilled. Trainee looked down, watching the little metal face contort with panic and anger. _What was happening?_ He felt unseated, dizzy with the sudden whiplash in conversation. 

"Ring?" Trainee squeezed his friend to get his attention. "What's going on?"

Ring didn't answer. After several long seconds, all expression melted away, leaving him looking as static and gray as he had when Trainee had first found him. 

"Hand me to Dragaux, Trainee," he said softly.

"What?" Trainee yelped. "No! Why would I do that?"

"You heard me. There's something… something I have to do." Ring's voice, normally so lively, was flat and subdued. He wasn't looking at Trainee at all. 

"You heard the Ring," Dragaux said, extending a talon. "Give 'im to me."

Trainee flinched back, clutching Ring to his chest. "No!"

"Trainee…" Ring started, muffled against his shirt, but Trainee ignored him.

"Like I'd hand him over to you! You'll probably just snap him in half and then go to spread your dark influence over the rest of the land!" Trainee spat. Ring was warm and alive against him, his friend, the world's only defense against the evil that was Dragaux. He wouldn't let him go without a fight!

As it turned out, he didn't have to. 

Ring suddenly flared hot enough to burn, and Trainee released him with a hiss of pain.

"Sorry," Ring whispered, floating at eye level. His eyes were sad, but resolute. "But don't worry about me. I'll come back." And then he floated into the end of Dragaux's waiting claw.

"There ya go," Dragaux purred, twitching his nail so that Ring clacked back and forth like a hula-hoop. "That's a good boy." He pinched his claws closed, trapping Ring.

He pinned Trainee with an amused look. "I can't kill him, just so you know. He ain't even alive."

Trainee lurched forward, hands outstretched, but Dragaux was huge, more than ten times his height. Ring floated yards above him, impossible to reach. And already Dragaux was turning, leathery wings beginning to beat the air.

"Don't worry, little man. I'll give him back when I'm done," he called over his shoulder and boomed laughter that rolled through the ruins like thunder.

Gusts of wind pushed Trainee back, his sneakers skidding on the polished stone. _No!_ Leaning into it, he fought his way forward. What had all this training been for, if he couldn't help his friends when they needed him?

Dragaux's feet left the ground. Another wall of air hit Trainee, and he was nearly bowled over by Dragaux's tail as it skidded into him. 

_Wait-_

Trainee grabbed, fingers catching one of Dragaux's pointed flukes. He hauled himself up, straddling Dragaux's tail like the world's clumsiest horse rider, and clung for dear life as they blasted into the sky.

_Holy crap!_

The ground shrank below them, until the square where they had dueled shrank to the side of a postage stamp. Towns became nothing but grids of multicolored blocks. Up here the wind washed away the tendrils of dark influence that seeped from Dragaux's every pore, and even as Trainee looked back he saw the purple haze surrounding the ruins dissolving.

Where were they going? And, more importantly, could Dragaux feel him? All it would take is one hard flick of the dragon's tail and he'd be a red splat on the ground.

But Dragaux did not look back. Or, at least Trainee didn't think he did; the wind was making his eyes stream.

The ride was uncomfortable. Dragaux's tail was hard and bony, and the ridge of the fluke under Trainee was digging painfully into his tailbone. But he dared not shift; the wind tugged at his legs and arms, threatening to rip him away. He bent forward, hunching his shoulders against the roaring air, and waited.

Dragaux flew on. Slowly the landscape below changed, shifting from green, lush hills and valleys to forests. When Trainee dared to open his eyes, he caught glimpses of mountains in the distance. How far were they flying?

Suddenly, his stomach dropped, a sick swoop like he'd jumped from a cliff. The ride smoothed out. He cracked open his eyes and saw that Dragaux had his wings spread wide and they were descending in long, slow circles. 

_Thank goodness for that._ His legs had started to go numb. 

Then, he realized something alarming. They were flying right towards the foothills of the mountains, where bare rock faces and sparse grass dominated the landscape. There would be no cover! What if Dragaux saw him?

He had no time to think about it. The ground loomed. His stomach lurched again as Dragaux's wings flared, halting their descent sharply. A hard bump as Dragaux's claws touched down, then a sharper jolt as his tail slammed to the ground. 

Trainee bounced and rolled, scraping his knees. Before he could even register the pain he scrambled to his feet and dove for the nearest boulder.

Tucked into a ball, he couldn't see the dragon from his hiding place. Surely that meant Dragaux couldn't see him?

He waited with bated breath. The ground trembled with huge footfalls, the hard scrape of claws against stone. 

"You remember this place?" Dragaux said, his voice so close that Trainee's heart raced in panic. _He was caught!_

"Of course I do. This was your old training ground." Ring's voice this time. 

Trainee waited for one of them to shout, or for huge claws to snatch him out of his hiding place, but nothing came. Just the low rumble of a reply from Dragaux that he couldn't quite make out. Was it just his imagination or were the footsteps fading away?

They _were_. When Trainee peeked over the top of the boulder all he saw was a black-and-red flash before Dragaux disappeared over a rocky ridge.

 _No!_ _Dragaux was getting away!_

He jumped to his feet and chased after. 

After nearly ten minutes of running, he was winded. The terrain was rocky, rising and falling in braes much steeper than the meadows Trainee was used to. Even with all his effort, he was only catching glimpses of Dragaux at the crest of each hill. This was impossible. Each footstep of Dragaux's was worth twenty of his, and the distance between them was only increasing. 

The next time he crowned a ridge, he saw nothing.

Clutching the stitch in his side, he limped down the hill, casting around frantically. He could still hear Dragaux's footsteps, but barely; they were fading at an alarming rate. He couldn't come this far just to lose them!

Then, at the bottom of the hill he saw it. Furrows in the ground where Dragaux's claws had dug in. That was it! He had a way to track them! 

For the next twenty minutes Trainee picked his way between the footprints, steadily climbing what felt like a miniature mountain. He was panting, and tired, and _thirsty_ – distracted. Which is why he didn't hear them until he was almost upon them.

"Like you could - _uh_ \- understand. Bein' locked up for hundreds of years," the low rumble of Dragaux's voice was interrupted by an indrawn breath, "not able to touch anything or anyone-"

Trainee froze. Their voices were _very_ close. Just over the crest of this hill.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to corrupt the world!" Ring sounded back to his old self, vibrant and waspish with anger. A wave of relief washed through Trainee, potent enough that his legs threatened to give out. _Ring was okay!_

Dragaux snorted. "C'mon, you can't blame a guy for wanting to regain a little control."

Trainee crept towards the top of the hill, crouched to keep his head low. He peeped over the top and saw…

Nothing. Just another tall ridge. 

_Damn!_ They _had_ to be close! 

Just as he started towards it, something moved. Squinting, Trainee saw that what he had thought was a boulder at the hill's peak was actually the back of Dragaux's head.

But that meant… 

Trainee looked. Yes, there was a way around the ridge after all. 

It took him another ten minutes to find a path, and to creep his way around the pair so he could see what was happening. He was hiding in the mountain scree, darting from boulder to boulder and only catching the briefest glimpse of Dragaux’s huge, black form. He had to know what was going on!

It was slow progress. He ducked and then army-crawled, until the sharp points of horns were clearly evident over the top of each rock. Too nervous to spend more than a second looking - brilliant orange was hardly an inconspicuous color in these mountains - he had to rely on his ears instead. Low murmurs that grew louder and louder as he crept closer. And as long as Dragaux was speaking, he felt it was safe to move.

And suddenly, the talk stopped. 

He froze, halfway to his final destination: a scrubby thicket of brushes bordering the open flat where Dragaux was. _Damn_. There was nothing for it, he _had_ to go for it! Trainee inched into them, head so low he was almost kissing the dirt, trying not to rustle the leaves. Sharp branches poked him, and the ground was hard under his scraped knees, but he was _here._ Now he could see what evil Dragaux was inflicting on his friend. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find a way to rescue Ring.

Trainee peered through a gap in the bushes. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, then looked again. Something was happening. But it was like his brain couldn't comprehend the picture his eyes sent. 

He shut his eyes again, pressing the heels of his hands hard enough against his closed lids that starbursts of light flashed at the edges of his vision, then opened them. Still, the image hadn't changed.

_What the heck?_

Dragaux's was reclined against the rock face, one mammoth arm spread across the cliff as though he were relaxing in a hot tub. 

He was completely nude.

Trainee couldn't seem to stop blinking. Again and again his eyes were drawn to that black expanse of scales, the hard curves of muscle that gleamed like polished granite. Dragaux's tail curved in a graceful arc, scraping against the ground in small, lazy swipes.

But that wasn't what caught Trainee's eye. It was the _display –_ Dragaux's legs were spread shamelessly, exposing the swell of his thick thighs, the sharp line of his Adonis belt, the queer, navel-less belly that sloped down to his… his…

Trainee swallowed, his mouth feeling inexplicably dry. There, held between two claws, was Dragaux’s cock. It looked thick, _heavy_ , and as Dragaux stroked himself idly the slow, ponderous motion of it was as tangible as a heavy bag swinging on a chain. He could almost feel what it would be like to have that cock pressing him into the ground. God, it was so huge. It had to be as big as him, at least-

And that’s when he saw it. On that black column of flesh: a glimmer of gold.

 _No._ It _couldn't_ be!

But it was.

"Do that thing I like," Dragaux said, the flat edge of his talons moving up and down, catching the rim of his cockhead before slipping over, then back. "That vibrating thing."

Trainee was too far away to see exactly what Ring was doing, but it was evident that he was looped around the base of Dragaux's cock. 

"This isn't what my powers are supposed to be used for," Ring grumbled. A few seconds later, Dragaux let out a shuddering sigh. 

"Ah, _fuck_ , it's been too long," he grated, working faster. A clear drop of fluid welled up at the pointed tip of his cock, sparkling in the light like a gemstone before one gray claw smeared it along his scales. 

_What?_

"You know, you could be doing this yourself," Ring complained. "You didn't have to drag me into it."

"Ah, c'mon. Bet you ain't gettin' up to nothin' with that newbie partner of yours," Dragaux sighed, talons leaving his cock to trace along his abdomen in a sensual caress. "That guy looks like a total square."

"I do not exist to fulfill my partner's _sexual fantasies,_ Dragaux _."_

A low, rumbling snort. "The way I remember it, this all started as one 'a _your_ ideas, Ring. Wasn't _me_ who wanted this."

Trainee smelled something burning. He looked around and realized that the leaves all around his hiding place had blackened and shriveled. _Shit!_ His hair was blazing. Flinching back, he swatted at the smoldering foliage, putting it out before a real fire could start. 

Now he was aware of it: the furious gallop of his heart, the sweat that gathered along the line of his spine, sticking his shirt to him in humid folds. And his erection, wedged painfully in the leg of his running shorts.

 _What?_ He wasn't actually enjoying this, was he?

Dragaux let out another low moan, and Trainee's cock throbbed. 

_No!_

He bowed his head and shut his eyes, stuffing his fingers in his ears. No. No, he wasn't enjoying this. He wasn't going to relish the sight of his friend being _tortured_ by Dragaux!

Against the black wall of his eyelids, the image hung, crystal-clear. He'd already known how muscled the dragon was – that singlet left little to the imagination – but, that _cock-_

_Dragaux's claws sliding along his turgid flesh, precum oozing-_

Trainee shuddered, a full-body spasm that ground himself against the dirt. Heat pulsed through him.

_No._

But even with his fingers jammed into his ears he could still hear the low rumbles of Dragaux's groans. Still feel the earth tremble with them. Tension twisted through him, sinking roots low in his belly.

Guiltily, his hand crept between his legs. Before he could even touch himself, he snatched it back. No. This wasn't the kind of person he was! 

"Damn, Ring. You've gotten better at this-" a choked gasp, "-you sure you ain't been gettin' up to anything freaky with that little friend of yours?" 

Ring's voice, deadly serious. "Leave Trainee out of this."

At the mention of his name Trainee couldn't resist another look. He peered through the bushes to see Dragaux looking down, his claws still working steadily on his cock. The dragon was grinning.

"You know I'm just fuckin' with ya. Pissin' you off makes the vibrating better." 

"Don't joke about things like that!"

Suddenly, Dragaux gasped, eyes bulging with surprise. Ring must have done something, because the talon that had been resting on the rock quarry suddenly tightened, turning a boulder to rubble. "Okay, okay, I won't! Ease up!"

Trainee squinted. It was hard to make out because Dragaux was so dark, but Ring had seemingly disappeared. But as he watched Ring suddenly swelled back into view; had he clamped himself down on Dragaux?

Dragaux hooked two claws beneath Ring, pushing up so that he perched like a necklace beneath the broad ridge of the dragon's cockhead. "Damn, Ring. You turned into a real buzzkill while I was gone." His other hand came down, rubbing ruefully at the base of his erection. 

"Sorry, being _blackmailed_ tends to ruin my sense of humor," Ring snarked.

The irritated growl Dragaux unleashed sent a thrill of terror through Trainee. Guttural and vicious, it sounded like someone trying to blend rock.

" _I_ didn't force you to come. If that Trainee of yours is as good a guy as you were sayin', he wouldn't judge ya, even if I had told him!" 

"But _you_ shouldn't have been threatening-"

Dragaux tapped Ring sharply, silencing him. "Naw. This is _your_ fault, Ring. You chickened out. It was easier to lie an' come with me than it was to tell your buddy the truth. _That's_ on you, not me." He pumped his flagging erection, bringing it back to full hardness. "Think about that while you get to work."

After the viciousness of the exchange, Trainee wasn't quite sure _why_ Dragaux was still going through with this. It was clear there was no lost love between them. Therefore he was completely surprised when Ring began to slide up and down without complaint.

Ring was just… was just going to _take it?_

Apparently, he was. 

Trainee looked away, disturbed. His face felt hot. He'd always guessed that Ring had had a complicated past with Dragaux, but he'd never imagined _this._

He looked up again at the low sound of rocks grinding together. Dragaux's head was thrown back, his hips rotating lazily; Trainee could see gold winking against his dark scales as Ring slid up and down his erection. 

Pressing the heel of his hand against his groin, he bit his lip at the burst of friction. 

_No! This was so wrong!_

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah, a little faster-"

The dragon's low rumbles of pleasure were like the shifting of the earth. Low. Primal. So deep that Trainee’s ribs vibrated with it, and he groaned his own pleasure helplessly against his palm as he clapped a hand over his mouth. Fuck. He was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. He shouldn't do this. He _shouldn't._

"Hang on- _stop-"_ the breathless tension in Dragaux's voice was what made Trainee look up again. Dragaux's claws were at the base of his cock, holding fast to Ring even as his erection twitched and drizzled. 

_Fuck!_

Stifling a low moan, Trainee reached into his shorts.

"Why'd you stop? You were almost there!" Ring sounded annoyed, but it was nothing to Dragaux's ire.

"Can't a guy savor the moment?" he growled, and Trainee thought he saw tendrils of smoke waft from beneath the dragon's sharklike teeth. 

Ring didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "I don't have all day, you know!" he snapped. "My training partner is waiting, defenseless in a land filled with _your_ monsters, and-"

"Geez, pipe down already. You're killin' the mood," Dragaux cut him off, releasing Ring. His tail swept the ground irritably, sending chunks of shale flying. "You know, it wasn't so long ago that you n' me would do this for hours."

Now that was a revelation; one that immediately seized Trainee's imagination.

_Dragaux, nude and writhing on the ground._

_Dragaux, forcing his cock through Ring's tight rim._

_Dragaux, bellowing a smoky, sparking roar of pleasure._

"Yeah, that was _before_ you were evil."

If he hadn't been clinging to coherence by a thread, Trainee might have missed that bit. _Before Dragaux was evil?_ He'd thought that the dragon always had been so, the immortal pinnacle of darkness to Ring's light.

"You wanna finish? Fine." Dragaux rolled his eyes. "But lemme give you a little somethin' to grease the way." 

He was making a strange expression, one that Trainee couldn't quite figure out. He'd brought one hand up to his mouth as though he was about to sneeze – and then opened his maw, dribbling a stream of saliva right into his waiting claws.

"Hey, what are you-" Trainee heard Ring start, just as Dragaux smeared the wetness right over him.

In the ensuing silence Ring's sputtering was very loud. Trainee held his breath, torn between hilarity and dismay. Dragaux's audacity was something he had come to expect, but _this?_

"Eugh, _Dragaux!"_ Ring squawked, voice shrill with disgust. "Was that _really-_ ugh. Some of it got in my mouth!"

"Guess that's your cue to quit talkin'," Dragaux said, folding his arms behind his head. "You want me to finish? Get movin'."

Trainee half-expected Ring to just fly right off him. Now would be the perfect opportunity; Dragaux's claws were well out of reach – but then again, he didn't know Ring's limitations. He could move, yes, but Trainee had only ever seen him float for more than a few seconds when his powers were restored. 

As it was, Ring did not flee. Instead he began to move.

Slicked by Dragaux's spit, the sound of his metal rolling across the dragon's scales was like river rocks running sliding together. A smooth, wet, rasp that had Trainee licking his own palm before grabbing himself again.

 _Yes_. That was _so_ good-

Dragaux was groaning again too, and as Trainee watched he slid one claw to the base of his cock, pressing against it to prop his erection perpendicular from his body. His legs spread further, and Trainee got the briefest glimpse of a dark, wrinkled pucker before a furiously-twitching tail swept across his view. Dragaux dug his claws into the ground, thighs flexing and quivering. 

“Almost- there-” The words a low, garbled snarl. 

Trainee was right there with him. His heart was jackhammering in his ribcage, as fast as if he were in a dead sprint. Hot. He was so _hot_ , and he knew it wasn't just the arousal; his hair was aflame again, he could tell from the sudden, acrid smell of burning leaves and the wispy crackle as greenery blackened.

He didn't care. Close. He was so fucking _close-_

Peering through slitted eyes, he watched as the dragon surged upward, tail flexing and hips bumping forward in one final, powerful surge.

Dragaux roared, and Trainee whimpered as the first thick spurts of cum flew yards over the mountainside. He tightened his fist, powered his wrist up and down in one quick stroke – and promptly came all over the dirt.

The sounds of Dragaux's cum hitting the ground was like the thump of fists hitting sandbags. He produced an enormous amount, shooting almost all the way to Trainee's hiding place. 

Trainee could barely register the danger. He was too busy turning his soul out onto the ground, shuddering and biting his lip to choke back a groan. When at last the pleasure began to recede, he rolled over onto his back, panting and sweaty. 

Fuck. He hadn't realized how badly he needed that.

It took him several minutes before his heart rate had returned to normal, and in that time he tucked himself away and then crawled into a new patch of bushes for more cover. Dragaux was recovering too, and Trainee watched with interest as the dragon slipped Ring off his softening cock. 

"There," Dragaux purred, eyes heavy-lidded and content. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"If you call wasting my time and endangering my partner ' _not so bad_ ', then sure, why not," Ring said, sounding so snappish that Trainee winced.

Trainee never knew just how sarcastic he could be, it was almost scary. Then again, Ring _had_ just been used as an unwilling sex toy by Dragaux. To him, it was probably torment. Torment that Trainee had just furiously masturbated to…

He was back to feeling guilty.

Dragaux got to his feet, and as he did Trainee saw the dragon's soft cock retracting inside him. _Huh. So that's where it went._ He pulled his leotard back on, stretching his legs and arms more briskly. Wedging Ring onto one claw, he spread his wings. He was about to leave!

"Let's go, we gotta get you back to your little buddy before he has a stroke." 

To his infinite luck, Dragaux turned his back on the place where Trainee was hidden. As the dragon began to flap his wings, Trainee darted out from behind his cover, making for the vertical flukes at the end of the dragon's tail. He wedged himself between them just as the first gust of wind blew past, and clamped his thighs, preparing for takeoff.

As he looked up, a thrill of panic shot through him. Dragaux had turned his head and was looking right at him, pinning him with a startlingly blue glare. The corner of his mouth curled in a nasty grin. Then he winked, and turned away.

Heart racing, Trainee could only cling as they left the ground again.

_Well, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, you just read that. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my weird little smut!


End file.
